


Cleopatra

by sageness



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, Slings & Arrows
Genre: Canon - TV, M/M, Pre-Canon, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want—" Geoffrey said.</p><p>"Let's go upstairs," Darren answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleopatra

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Meresy's C6D Porntag with the prompt, "delicious". Many thanks to Petra for the beta!

The first kiss had been—not an accident, per se, but—the result of a bit of unplanned groping-horseplay-frivolity—in the kitchen at three in the morning, shuffling for cereal in the midst of a hard case of late night munchies. Darren had tasted of pot, cigarettes, and Frosted Flakes. It had been very confusing.

The next day they did it again, each with a beer in him. It didn't go quite as well.

Two days later, with the housemates out, a glance across the living room and a broken off, "Geoffrey, I—" and Darren had Geoffrey pinned against the banister in the front hall with kisses. They were fierce, demanding kisses, almost angry. Geoffrey was sober. He'd only gotten out of class forty minutes before, after all—the lucky thing about living right across from campus—but. He was possibly getting drunk on kissing. He held Darren's face in his hands—Darren had a hand tangled in his hair, holding him in place—and kissed him again, slower, and pulled back. Darren's hair was wild. His eyes were wild. His hands were—Geoffrey blinked—sliding down and under Geoffrey's t-shirt, and they felt fantastic against bare skin.

"I want—" Geoffrey said.

"Let's go upstairs," Darren answered.

They'd lived together for a year in this ancient three-story Victorian turned student co-op. They'd been fighting in and out of class for two and a half years. Darren pushed Geoffrey forward onto the second floor landing with the hand located on his ass. It boggled the mind.

"Stop thinking," Darren said, yanking Geoffrey into his bedroom, where he swept a pile of notebooks and his tattered copy of their Antony and Cleopatra script off his bed and hoisted Geoffrey's shirt over his head. "Fine," he sighed. "What is it?"

"We're such a cliché." Geoffrey heard the awe in his own voice, and shook his head, grinning.

Darren snorted. "I've made a command decision not to think about it, so as to preserve as much of my self-respect as possible."

"Thanks." Geoffrey rolled his eyes, which took an act of will as Darren was pulling off his own shirt by then and thumbing open the button of his tight gray corduroys.

When he looked up, he kissed Geoffrey again and Geoffrey went with it. He went with Darren's chapped lips and the rasp of his beard Geoffrey couldn't hope to match with even a full week of not shaving. He went with Darren's hands on the fly of his Levi's and let himself be pulled down to the bed.

"Do you want—? I haven't—that is, it would be stupid to set up false expectations, but—" Darren hesitated and Geoffrey laughed. "You're mocking me? Now?" Darren looked outraged.

"Shut up." Geoffrey kicked off his shoes and ground himself down against the front of Darren's pants.

Darren arched his hips up, and Geoffrey's jeans were entirely too snug in his present condition. He stood up, which was easy given the narrowness of the bed, and stripped his pants and socks off. He hadn't bothered with underwear that day. "Oh, hello," Darren said, eyes fixed on Geoffrey's erection.

"Chafing is a bad, bad thing."

"Hell yes." Darren planted his feet and shoved his pants and briefs down, kicking them off in an inside-out tangle of fabric. His cock was flushed red and it stood up high and hard. The fullness of it made him look somehow more skinny than he did clothed.

Geoffrey heard a throat-clearing noise and looked up to Darren's face. "Did you only intend to stand there looking?"

"Not at all. Sorry." Geoffrey crawled up Darren's body again and let himself settle, lying so they touched from chest to feet. They kissed again, sweetly at first, but then Darren's impatience took over and he flipped them.

"Mmm." Darren kissed a line down Geoffrey's chest. "And where's my serpent of old Nile?" he said, grasping Geoffrey's cock firmly.

Geoffrey laughed. "Should I feed myself with most delicious poison?"

Darren snickered and slid down further, laying kisses on Geoffrey's stomach as he stroked his smooth palm over the silky skin. Then he gripped tight and released him, tightened and released, watching how it made Geoffrey's cock pale and darken. "Thou art with Phoebus' amorous pinches black."

"Oh, and don't forget 'wrinkled deep in time', thank you very much."

Darren laughed and took a moment to stroke Geoffrey's balls with the very tips of his fingers.

"While I suppose," Geoffrey panted, "this makes you the demi-Atlas of this earth."

Darren shouldered Geoffrey's legs a little further apart and licked the head of Geoffrey's cock. "Yes, the very 'arm and burgonet of men', you might say."

Geoffrey shook his head, vaguely, a little lost in pleasure already but not so far gone he was lost to the surrealism of the moment. "I don't even know how you manage to make that sound dirty." Geoffrey gasped as Darren raked his fingernails up the insides of his thighs, but managed weakly, "Has anyone ever mentioned that you have the strangest ideas of sex talk?"

"Guilty," Darren said, a glint in his eye, and proceeded to blow Geoffrey's mind.


End file.
